Dulce et Decorum est
by Tari Roo
Summary: Void AU: Sequel to Eternal. Captured and in dire need of rescue, the boys need to think outside of the box to escape. Only, Vin has already thought of a plan and no one is going to like it. Repost from Blackraptor
1. Chapter 1

Dulce et Decorum est by Rhicy

_**Alternate Universe**_

**Disclaimer:** The following is a work of fan fiction and is not intended to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, The Mirsch Group, Trilogy, CBS or any others with claims. I do not expect to profit from this story.

**Authors Note:** This is a 'filler' piece. You will need to have read my story _**Eternal**_ in order for some of this to make sense. Several people asked me to write about the various lives the Seven had lived and here is the first installment. This fic deals with one of tougher lives the boys experienced - in fact one of the worst - so there is a warning attached.

This fic involves demons and such, so sensitive readers be warned - you may find this disturbing. I've read a lot of Raymond E. Feist and David Gemmel, and they have partly inspired the 'demons' and such scenes in this fic.

Additionally this is deathfic out of necessity and plot device - there is a Void scene at the end of the completed story. Warnings aside, I would like to thank all the wonderful people who took the time to email me about "Eternal". I really appreciated the kind words and encouragement. Thanks g.

This fic is set in a fantasy world, thus the lack of 'modern' swear words. I've taken the title from a Wilfred Owen poem, of the same name.

Huge thanks go to the writers who inspired scenes in this fic and its companion "Pro Patria Mori", especially SasseyJ and Stacie. Thanks also to Brigitta for her support and encouragement.  
Oodles of thanks to my beta, SilverWolf for her skill and patience. [thanks pard]  
I would love feedback, so please don't hesitate to email me. : )

Mangus studied his captive with fierce intensity, paying close attention to both the seeping cut on its face and the fearless blue eyes that met his own. Mangus fed partly on fear and this mortal before him, exuded none, merely meeting his gaze with deadpan eyes, the colour of the hated sky. With his enhanced vision, Mangus could see the incandescent aura which surrounded the mortal. He longed to feed on the aura, pull it into his empty body and feel it writhe and squirm as he tainted it and made its power his own.

Mangus slowly extended a claw from his three-fingered hand and pushed it with agonising slowness into the mortal's shoulder, just above its heart. Pain flickered in his captive's eyes, and it could not prevent a small gasp as dark power tried to enter its heart and through its heart, its soul. The demon could feel the pulsing beat of the heart beneath his claw, thrumming with power. Eager to feast on the soul, Magnus tried to draw the soul into his flesh. The soul remained elusive, shifting away from his questing claw and in anger Mangus pushed a second claw into the shoulder to try and pin his desired meal.

The mortal tried to move away from the pain, but was prevented by a dank wall at its back, the demon's weight on its legs, and a scaly hand enclosed tightly around its throat. "Oh no, pretty thing," Mangus hissed, "You're mine to play with." He tightened his stranglehold on the quivering throat, cutting off any breath the mortal might take. A thrill ran down his spine to feel his captive's struggle to breathe, its pulse racing, throat muscles contracting desperately to draw in vital air. Just before it lost consciousness Mangus loosened his hold and tried to feed on the soul, striking quickly with his magic.

A bright recoil, as the soul defended itself, caused Mangus to shriek and roughly withdraw his smoking claws from the heaving shoulder. Mangus turned baleful eyes on his captive, fully expecting to see terror on its face. Only pain etched its features, and in frustration Mangus snarled opening his wide mouth to reveal hundreds of razor teeth. His forked tongue snaked out, cutting itself on the teeth, filling the demon's mouth with blood. Mangus savoured the taste of his own blood and contemplated tearing this mortal limb from limb and feasting on its flesh.

However, the Demon Lords had been very interested in this mortal and its companions, which was why Mangus had stolen this one. He wanted to know why it was so interesting. The soul this mortal possessed was the strongest one Mangus had ever encountered, resisting all efforts to feed on it. What did this mean?

Mangus shifted his hind legs and heard a sharp moan from his captive. Relishing any and all pain, Mangus studied the deep wound in its leg and had a sudden idea. He moved slightly, exposing the wound fully. It was a wide, deep slash on the thigh and had started bleeding. Gleefully Mangus extended all three claws on his right hand and 'tended' to the wound. The mortal would have screamed but Mangus's tight hold on its throat prevented anything more than a sharp explosion of breath from escaping. The captive tried to writhe away from the excruciating pain, but remained pinned beneath the demon's weight.

"Tell me your name and I might stop."

Brilliant blue eyes met his tiny red ones, defiance shining brightly despite the pain which lent hard angles to its face. Mangus smiled, a terrible sight as tiny pinpricks of light caught his teeth, turning his mouth into a shiny cavern of death. "Have it your way."

He dug his claws in deeper and this time did not stop the scream from escaping.

The six men imprisoned in a damp cavern not too far away, all started as the scream echoed through the tunnels and caves of the demon underworld. Five heads turned to study the sixth and shuddered at the pain etched on his face. It answered the question, they all feared to ask, "Was that Vin?"

Chris closed his eyes as he felt a wave of pain wash over him. 'Light, what was the demon-spawn doing to him?' He didn't need to look at his companions to know how they felt. Battered, wounded and bleeding, the six soldiers were in no condition to be escaping or fighting, let alone attempting a rescue. No matter how much he wanted to simply tear down the door to his prison, rush to Vin's aide and flaming well skewer the light-damned demon, he could not and it rankled him something fierce to feel this helpless.

The events leading up their capture were crystal clear in his mind, as he replayed them over and over again. 'How in this thrice-cursed world, had they been so easily deceived?' Sent by orders they trusted, the Seven had gone on a scouting mission, to determine if the rumours of a nearby demon-hole were true.

Their betrayal was like bitter ash in Chris's mouth, filling him with an anger so violent he could barely contain it. Lead into a blighted trap, like greenhorns on gelding day, the Seven had found themselves out-numbered and surrounded by a horde of demons. Determined to fight to the last, they had drawn their swords and charged into the fray. Small agile demons had climbed up the horses' legs and clung to sword arms and weapons, allowing larger demons to pull the seven from their horses. Chris had fully expected to then see his friends torn apart by the fiends which held them, only to find his arms being bound by thick rope. Ezra and Vin, agile and quick enough to take advantage of the close quarters had each killed a demon apiece, before a vicious blow had laid Ezra out cold. The last thing Chris saw before he too was knocked unconscious, was Vin plunging his last dagger into the eye of another demon.

When the Seven awoke they found themselves imprisoned deep within the demon caverns of Kelltor. Each and every one the Seven, knew what awaited them in the fiery depths. Tales of the pits had been whispered around camp-fires for years, but no one doubted them.

The battle between humans and demons had been waged for hundreds of years, with the last five years being the fiercest and deadliest on both sides. The humans seemed to have finally gained an upper hand, with the discovery of ancient 'demon-blades' now turning the tide of battle. Blades that cut through tough demon hide like butter and prevented dark magic from overpowering a soldier, had led to the route of many demon strongholds. The Seven had been in the fore-front of the battle-lines, proving to be a formidable force. And now they were awaiting the feasting pits of the demon armies, destined to follow where too many had gone before.

Chris noted JD's ashen face and was not surprised to see Buck near the young man. JD had seen his mother give her life to save his, when a demon had attacked his village. JD never spoke of that night, but all soldiers knew how demons ate, and the mere thought of having to see your mother die like that, sent a cold shiver down the spine. Buck was whispering something to JD who was shaking his head adamantly, clutching his broken arm tightly to his chest.

Buck. Buck had his own horrific memories. Every human alive had experienced horrors at the hands of demons. Chris refused to even vaguely recall his own. Buck bore the scars of a close encounter with a demon, his handsome face bearing a white scar from ear to chin. He said the ladies found it exciting, and Buck certainly never went without female company. Chris knew exactly what Buck was telling JD and wondered if either of them would go through with it.

A soft sigh drew Chris's attention to Ezra and Nathan. The roles had been reversed this time, with Ezra tending Nathan with gentle care. Nathan had taken a claw in the belly and was still bleeding. It really didn't look good and secretly Chris hoped Nathan would slip away quickly, thus sparing him the agony of the pits. Ezra's usually clam face, was openly fearful, his hands trembling as he put pressure on Nathan's wound. Ezra had good reason to fear the pits, having come far too close to ending up in one, not too long ago. His back and legs bore testament to how close the flames had come, before an 'impeccably timed' rescue by Vin had pulled Ezra to safety. Chris knew that part of Ezra's trembling was fear for Vin, wondering what 'dire situations' he found himself in. Chris's own heart skipped a beat or two at that thought and quickly turned to study Josiah.

Strong as any human could be, Josiah was still no match for a demon in hand-to-hand combat. That hadn't stopped him from letting into a 7 foot demon and successfully killing it and avenging his sister's death. Josiah still limped from where sharp talons had pierced his right leg, shredding ligaments and muscle, but not before he had plunged his dagger into the black chest that had moments before been covered with his sister's blood. Josiah sat on the floor, unable to meditate as he usually did when waiting, his own wounds and worries destroying any calm he may have gathered. Spitefully Chris was glad that Josiah could not find his infernal peace this time, glad something had at last shattered his ability to cut himself off from the situation.

Chris found his thoughts turned once again to Vin and this time did not fight it, suddenly desperate to hold onto him, in anyway possible. He could not explain the peculiar bond between them, it simply was. Amongst husband and wife such a connection was often found, each knowing where the other walked and worked. Wedding vows meant a great deal more than words, the priest united the souls of the couple, enabling each to 'feel' the other, understand them, embrace their emotions. Widows and widowers were few and far between, with the death of one partner, inevitably leading to the other's death. Once joined in matrimony, the pair seemed unable to live without their love.

When Sarah had died, Chris had nearly followed her, but Buck and Chris's own thirst for vengeance had driven his shattered soul to survive her loss. For one long, terrible year Chris had dwelt in a violent half-life, living only to kill and dying to end his own life. And then came Vin.

The instant Vin had walked into Chris's life, everything changed. When their eyes had met on that bloody battlefield, it had been as if a bell had rung in Chris's head, and the gaping wound that was his soul had healed. Standing side by side, on the carnage strewn field, their chests heaving from the exertion of battle, their hands had clasped together mirroring the completion of two damaged souls. Without questioning or needing to do so, they had turned together and strode from the battlefield, brothers.

If any of the Seven had found the unique bond disconcerting, none had said, instead relying on it heavily during the heat of battle, when Vin knew where Chris was and vice versa, ensuring the safety of all the Seven. And if Chris's vengeance-bent life was tempered and controlled by Vin, then Vin's lonely, scarred existence was shown the joys and perils of brotherhood through Chris. They felt each other's pain, knew where the other was at any instant of any day and with one look, could carry on an entire conversation.

When the black demon had appeared in their cell and latched onto the nearest human, which happened to be Vin, they had both vanished a split second later. Fear as Chris had not felt in years had leapt into his heart when for a brief instant he could not 'feel' Vin. The tiny demons which whispered beyond the door had hissed at the sudden spike of fear, eager to feed on it. The moment passed just as quickly and Chris felt Vin again. But that terrible moment told Chris in no uncertain terms what it would be like to loose Vin. It was something Chris refused to contemplate. Instead he focused on the various aches and wounds he could feel, and rubbed at the dull ache in his upper thigh and knew Vin was in trouble.

Vin watched as Mangus licked the blood off his claws, seeming to savour the taste. The demon had removed itself off his legs and was sitting just below Vin's outstretched feet, carefully studying him. The roaring pain in Vin's thigh had subsided a little but was sending tendrils of fire up and down his leg, making it very difficult to concentrate on the demon.

Mangus sucked at a claw absently, sharpening it against his teeth, considering his next move. He could devour this mortal and gain a little strength that way, but there was .. something about its soul that intrigued him. It seemed larger, stronger than an ordinary soul - as if it were - old? Mangus had very little experience with human souls, having only recently developed the magic to feed on them. Stronger Demon Lords feasted regularly on the souls which tried to flee the horror of the feasting pits, while lesser demons sustained themselves on the flesh left behind.

Mangus knew he was not strong enough to keep a soul bound once the flesh died, he would have to find another way. He had once overhead a Demon Lord rasp to a companion that in order to feed on a soul while the flesh lived, the demon had to know the mortal's name. Names were powerful things, enabling magic users to gain influence and control over the name-bearer. Mangus clicked one claw mindlessly on his scaly hide and hissed in exasperation. The foolish mortal would die rather than tell him its name. 'Could he possibly trick it?'

Vin saw a devious glint enter the demon's eyes and braced himself for the next round.

"I'll find out. It's just a matter of time." Mangus settled back on his haunches and set about sharpening the next claw.

"I know you won't tell. Maybe torture it out?"

Vin glared at the demon in disbelief, tight wrinkles forming at his mouth in defiance. Never one to allow a challenge to go unanswered, Mangus struck as fast as lightning, catching Vin low in the stomach. Sadistically he enjoyed the shudder that ripped through Vin.

"None of that," he hissed and was partly delighted and angered to see none of the defiance disappear.

"Perhaps some bargain?"

Caught off guard by the question, Vin took a moment to consider his answer.

"Bargain?" he rasped, throat muscles too damaged to produce anything less that an hoarse whisper.

"Yes. I have much power. Offer many things."

"Ain't got anything I want."

"No?" Mangus queried, amusement colouring his voice. "Nothing?"

Vin shook his head, and immediately regretted the move, as Mangus struck again, this time with his claws fully extended. Agony clouded Vin's vision and for a time all he could hear was his own heart's frantic beating. In a distant cavern, Chris clutched his own stomach in sympathy.

"Still so sure?" Mangus hissed, perverse concern echoing in the tunnel.

"Yeah, " came the quiet whisper between breathless gasps.

"I could leave you like this. Slow, painful death. Or perhaps I could .. ?"

Vin refused to rise to the question and merely stared at his tormentor. Mangus raised his hand and laid it flat on Vin's stomach. "Watch."

Vin began to feel an uncomfortable warmth spread beneath the demon's hand, a warmth which quickly developed into a burning pain. Mangus leant on his palm, pressuring the flesh into a fierce fire of agony. Vin could feel his skin melting and joining in bursts of fire and when Mangus lifted his hand off the trim stomach, no wounds were evident. Smooth, healed flesh lay steaming slightly in the dank atmosphere of the tunnel.

"Much power."

Implicit in those two words were hours of pain, as Vin realised the demon was threatening to hurt him, then heal him and begin the process again, until Vin gave in.

"Up... yours."

Chris fell to his knees, clutching his stomach as an echoing scream filled the tunnels again. 'Flaming HELL!' Chris's free hand was white fisted in the filth of the cavern floor, as wave upon wave of pain crashed over him. He felt a gentle hand on his tense back, trying to give a semblance of comfort. Chris was about to voice his thanks, when another scream was heard, and white hot agony flared in his chest making it difficult to breath. Gasping for air, he realised hands where helping him up off the floor.

"Chris! You alright?"

'Buck?' The pain gradually subsided into a resident ache and Chris was able to draw in deep breathes, slowing his racing heart.

"Hell no, and neither is Vin," Chris growled, struggling to his feet. He found himself surrounded by his friends who could stand, and noted their anxious stances. "I'm fine now. Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Chris, don't push us away. We need to stay strong if we're going to ."

"Shut the hell up, Josiah!"

Buck tried to calm Chris down, "Easy pard, we know you're hurting."

"The hell you do! Leave me the hell alone and Josiah," Chris pointed a stiff finger at his friend's chest, "Keep your cursed comforts to your self. We are going to need a flaming lot more than words to get through this light-damned mess. So shut it!"

He pushed past his concerned friends and limped to the darkest corner he could find. Anger and helplessness raged for domination in his heart, despair threatening to overwhelm him. 'How by the three moons am I going to get them out of here?' No answers were forthcoming, for beyond their cell door, waited hundreds of demons ready to devour them given the chance. No escape was possible and no rescue would be attempted either. The Seven were on their own and had maybe a few more hours before being lead to the feasting pits.

Chris sank into his corner, and closed himself off, unwilling to feel his mounting fears. Ice-cold eyes closed and a weary blond head sank to bowed knees as Chris tried to keep his other half close to him. He couldn't think beyond finding and helping Vin, despite knowing there was no chance of doing so.

Buck turned away from the solitary figure who he was unable to help and spoke to the one he still might be able to.

"JD if we're going to do this, we have to do it soon."

"NO BUCK! I am not going to do it."

"JD!" Buck snapped, "It's best this way."

"Hell no! How many times do you want me to say it? Flaming hell Buck, why don't you offer it to Nathan or something?"

"'Cos Nate will probably manage it on his own, Kid."

JD gulped and cast a nervous glance in Nathan's direction. "Then use it yourself, Buck," JD whispered.

Buck sighed and sank to his knees, an invitation to JD to do the same, giving the pair a modicum of privacy. With knees and elbows touching, Buck reached up and grasped the back of JD's neck.

"Light son, I just don't have it in me."

JD's face crinkled in a shadow of his usual smile, "And you expect me to."

Buck chuckled softly, not wishing his levity to sound too false, and whispered, "I wish I could get someone to take it."

"No one will Buck. We've faced so much together and ... well it would be - it would be wrong not to end it together."

"But we aren't together JD."

JD closed his eyes at the reminder, fighting back the sudden feelings of despair and gasped, "But we've got to hope right?"

Buck nodded, his own voice tight, "Yeah. Yeah we do."

Nodding with Buck, JD leant a little more into Buck's shoulder and whispered, "What ya going to do with it?"

Feeling a sudden reckless devil-may-care urge, Buck hissed mock-seriously, "Well since none you lot want it, I'll feed it to some blighted dumb-ass demon and take at least one of 'em with us."

"You really think a demon is going to be stupid enough to eat a death pod?"

"Nope. I plan to shove it down the throat of the biggest one I can find," Buck grinned. JD managed a chuckle at the poor attempt at humour and knew Buck was trying to take both their minds off the coming hours.

"Yeah, sure Buck."

"At least you finally lost that stoopid hat of yours. I swear I used to have nightmares about that ugly thing attacking me while I slept."

Gulping back sudden tears, JD pulled his rumpled hat out of his pocket and fingered it whilst fighting his tears. "Vin gave it to me just before he ."

Buck pulled JD even closer and said in a voice tight with emotion, "I'm gonna kill that blue-eyed sod, he knows how much I hate that hat."

JD nodded against Buck's shoulder, the hat tucked securely beneath his broken arm. "He knows."

Ezra picked at his shirt, trying to remove some of the dirt that seemed to cover every inch of him. 'Why bother, Ezra. The demon that decides to eat you will certainly not appreciate the fact that this human was the cleanest one it ever ate.'

Ezra sighed and rested one blood covered hand on his forehead, while he glared at his other gory hand. 'Mother said these hands were meant to grace silken cuffs and bejewelled rings, I don't think she had blood and gore in mind. Present circumstances in mind though, I can think of nothing better I would have my hands covered with. Ye gods, I'm beginning to sound like JD! With which to cover my hands, with which Ezra, with which!'

Another sigh followed the sight of his ruined boots, peaking bleakly through the mud that adorned their fastidious stitch-work. 'I can't even meet death in a clean pair of boots. I wonder if Master Berter could salvage these exquisitely crafted dragon-leather, bat wing tooled junit boots? What in this thrice-blighted world possessed me to wear such expensive boots on a 'mere' scouting assignment. Buck's sense of melodrama must be rubbing off on me, heavens forbid!'

Yet another sigh greeted the state of his Glegokian pants.

"You sigh one more time Ezra and I will ."

Ezra waited for the rest of the threat to follow, but Nathan seemed at a lose for words. "You will what Nathan?"

Nathan gave a wry smile and said, "Can't think of anything worse than this."

"Well I certainly can. I could be resting my tender derriere in this damp hellhole, surrounded by ravenous demons and ne'er-do-wells and inexplicably find myself attired in Buck's riotous throwbacks. Then forced to present myself before some nefarious Demon Lord and have to mollify his disapproval at my lack of proper attire with the paltry excuse of, 'Well sir, what did you expect on such short notice?' "

Nathan put unsteady hand on his stomach, trying to quell his laughter, "Don't . make . me . laugh . Ez."

"Sorry," Ezra mumbled, steadying his friend with a guilty start.

"Don't be. It's good we can laugh - even in this place."

"Doesn't say much for our sense of humour." A deep rumble from Josiah interjected. He had been trying to meditate and the ex-monk had finally admitted that the serenity he craved was not going to be found today.

"No it does not, Josiah. Truly refined and worthwhile wit is reserved exclusively for the rare occasions in life when nothing is wrong and everything is right. Which is why no one ever laughs."

"Huh?" Nathan asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Ezra is poking fun at me, Nate. Just ignore him," Josiah moved closer to the pair and checked the bandages around Nathan's waist.

"I usually do anyway."

The trio's soft laughter echoed in the cavern, warming Buck and JD but not quite reaching the shadowed corner in which Chris sat. Chris was enveloped by shades from his past and terrors in his present. Images of all life had thrown at him, flashed across his mind's eye, each joyful moment now slicing him to the quick as the prospect of loosing it all loomed large before him.

That there had been no screams in the last few minutes, meant nothing to Chris, as he could 'feel' Vin's pain and each and every new wound that was inflicted. Strangely he didn't feel any fear from Vin, only determination. 'Determination to do what?'

Chris had never tried to explain or examine his connection to Vin. It simply 'was'. He and Sarah had shared the typical marriage bond, allowing them the ability to touch souls. Vin on the other hand, seemed to share souls with Chris. At odd times, he could hear Vin's dry drawl commenting on something or laughing at him, even though Vin might be miles away. And yet, Chris never once thought that he had imagined it, he never doubted the feelings and connection. It just 'was'. Injuries were shared, good times with the boys enhanced by double laughter echoing inside their hearts and fear chased away by the other's quiet presence.

The dark magic of the caverns seemed to dull the connection slightly. What were once clear thoughts, were now impressions of feelings and emotions. Absolute certainty of exact location was reduced to a general direction. And this frightened Chris no end.

Vin tried to ease the cramps in his arms, shuffling closer to the wall but to no avail. The demon had healed all his wounds, old and new, providing a brand new kind of pain for Vin to experience. Vin mused he would rather stay hurt than have to go through that again. The demon had then grabbed Vin's upper arm and started muttering in its native language. Pressing Vin's arm against the wall behind him, the demon continued to mutter and with a start Vin felt his arm begin to sink into the wall. He tried to pull away but the demon's other hand lashed out, catching Vin's neck and forestalling any movement with a tight squeeze.

The demon continued to push Vin's arm into the wall, until the entire arm, up to the shoulder was submerged in the filthy rock. The demon had then spat out a command and touched Vin's other arm, which moved on its own accord against the wall and began to merge into the rock. Now with his back pressed firmly against the tunnel wall, Vin tried to find a comfortable position which didn't pull at his arms. Sighing, he gave up trying to ease the growing ache between his shoulder blades. He lent his head back against the rock and wondered how the rest of the Seven were doing.

He had tried to block out thoughts of his friends, unwilling to slip into feelings he couldn't afford to indulge just yet. But he couldn't help wondering. Chris's unease and fear rested in Vin's heart and he tried buried his own, not wishing to burden Chris with additional concerns. He allowed his desire to pull free from the wall to be uppermost in his mind. The flashes of raw anger at their imprisonment he felt from Chris, he tried to temper with determination to survive. And in return, Chris's anger fuelled his own desire and need to see his brother.

His captor had disappeared about an hour ago, on some unknown errand, leaving Vin pinned to the wall. Vin didn't hold much to his chances for escape, but he had to try. Wiggling his fingers was impossible, as was loosening the rock around his arms, which seemed attached to his skin. Vin pulled his knees up to his chest and awkwardly twisted onto his haunches. This position pulled mercilessly at his arms, but Vin ignored the flaring pain and set about trying to pull himself free, again. He had spent the last hour trying to do this, and so far had only succeeded in nearly dislocating his shoulder. Giving up, however was not an option and Vin continued to pull, using his legs to push against the tunnel floor and try move his arms.

The sound on a rock hitting the tunnel wall, interrupted Vin's efforts and he slowly lent back against the wall, pressing himself into what shadows he could. A short skittering sound, like that of many legs working in conjunction, echoed briefly, before a shadow detached itself from the mass of darkness at the edge of Vin's vision and moved into the tunnel. A multitude of moving legs hid the body of the thing moving towards Vin. It paused and raised one leg in the air, as if it were looking around. Vin tried not to breath as the demon-spider looked around. Despite his efforts though the spider shrieked when its leg pointed in his direction and in a burst of unnatural speed, the thing rushed at Vin.

Vin braced himself for its attack, furious at his helplessness, preparing to try and kick the thing away from him and just as the demon-spider was about reach him, a massive foot crushed the spider. Vin looked up at his captor who had materialised in the nick of time.

Mangus was chewing on some sort of arm and stared down at his captive. "Think you owe me."

Vin just tugged at his arms, eager to escape the confines of the wall. Mangus casually sat down at the opposite side of the tunnel and continued to chew on his meal. "You don't have much time left," Mangus hissed, "the Demon Lords are about to start the feast."

Vin ignored the demon and continued his efforts to pull his arms free.

"Still have nothing to say?"

Vin glanced up at Mangus, but refused to react to the demon.

"Doesn't have to be this way. Could spare you the pits."

Vin's eyes hardened at the mention of the pits and thought on his friends, who would be facing that gruesome end. "I thought all you demons had ta listen to them Demon Lords. How ya gonna stop 'em tossing me in."

"I have power." Mangus snapped, angry that this mortal doubted his abilities.

"Yeah, so you keep on saying."

Mangus leapt across the space dividing them, one hand catching Vin high on the chest, the other snapping Vin's head up, his palm under Vin's chin, and two claws pressed against the side of his face. "You are in no place to mock, onnorselend. I have sufficient power to take us away from these caverns. Far away."

Vin unable to answer, grimaced as Mangus continued to force his head back, making it difficult to breath, it felt like his neck was about to snap. Mangus suddenly hissed and turned his head to the side, as if answering some summons. "You have run out of time, stukkende man. The pits await."

Spitting harshly, Mangus jerked Vin's arms out of wall and enclosed one over-grown hand around Vin's chest and pulled the reluctant human towards his face. "You should have taken my offer. Now an eternity of pain awaits you."

With those words, Mangus turned and strode down the tunnel, bearing his prisoner with him, obeying the Demon Lord's summons.

Part 2…


	2. Chapter 2

Dulce et Decorum est by Rhicy

_**Alternate Universe**_

_Continued..._

The door to their prison burst open, bringing the six men to their feet, Ezra helping Nathan to stand. An enormous demon, with one large baleful eye entered the cave, nine smaller demons standing behind it. The large demon gestured with his claw filled hand at the humans and grunted, "Vas hulle". Instantly the smaller demons moved towards the humans, holding rope, their intentions obvious.

JD was unable to put up much of a fight due to his broken arm and Buck bore the brunt of the demon's efforts to bind their hands. Ezra and Josiah allowed themselves to be tied without any fuss, hoping to ensure that they would be able to help Nathan and not be hindered by new injuries. A scaly little blood-sucker tried to slip a tentacle under Nathan's bandages and Ezra sent it flying with a well-placed kick. Nathan, overbalanced by the recoil, fell to the floor with a groan. Before Ezra could react, he found himself flat on his stomach, an impressive weight keeping him pinned.

Josiah watched as the demons dragged Nathan off the floor and roughly tied his hands in front of him. The occasional grunt garnered from the rough treatment only seemed to please the demons, who leered gleefully at the humans. The bloodsucker climbed to its feet and with a nasty glance at Ezra, lying on the floor, approached Nathan again. Josiah felt a small dagger prick the small of his back, as the demon behind him, warned him against any movement. The bloodsucker was about to attach itself to Nathan's wound when a loud snort of "Los dit!" from the large demon at the door stopped the vile creature in its tracks.

Disappointed that its meal was to be denied, the filthy scavenger kicked Ezra in the ribs as it shuffled by. The raucous coming from the corner drew both the demons and humans attention. Chris finally had an outlet for his anger and was giving the three demons sent to bind him, a serious run for their money. The black-glad soldier had been knocked down three times by the combined weight of the demons, yet each time managed to surge to his feet and lay in to the demons with a eagerness to do damage that had one demon already hobbling from a broken foot.

The large demon apparently wished to waste no more time and went in himself to subdue the resisting meal. Chris was currently holding one smelly demon in front of him, using it as a shield to prevent the other two from approaching. He was having difficulty in keeping his 'shield' still, as its various spikes and talons were shredding his leather armour and his own strength was fading. His demon shield was ripped from his arms, the demon itself screaming in protest at the harsh treatment. A massive fist landed on Chris's jaw sending him sprawling.

Shaking his head, trying to gather his senses, Chris vaguely felt his hands being bound in front of him, the ropes being pulled tight helped him focus his attention. He was pulled to his knees by a firm hold on his hair. Additional ropes were wrapped around his torso and arms, tight enough to bite into his biceps. The sensation of coarse hemp around his throat caused a flare of resistance which was shortly curtailed by the tightening of the noose. A sharp tug on the rope around his neck, had Chris staggering to his feet, hindered by the inability to use his arms. He noticed the others had been similarly bound, the grimace on JD's face proof of his broken arm garnering no consideration. Ezra and Josiah were trying to support Nathan with difficulty, as the sniggering demons holding their ropes kept on pulling them away from their faltering friend. Nathan was struggling to remain upright and the little bloodsucker had taken hold of Nathan's rope, its eyes lingering on the growing bloodstain on the bandages around Nathan's abdomen.

The massive demon snarled at its underlings, who immediately stopped taunting the humans and pulled their charges towards the door. The six were taken into a dark tunnel, with no light source save the flickering eyes of the demons. Their passage through the tunnels was anything but silent, with tired, wounded limbs faltering and stumbling in the dark, impatient captors yanking mercilessly on bruised throats, guiding them to an immanent death. Choked off oaths and curses filled the tunnel, as well as hitched breaths and gasps when injuries contacted walls or floors. Ezra and Josiah tried desperately to ease Nathan's journey but their own frailties usually ended with all three on the floor.

An impatient roar from the lead demon had the smaller fiends lashing out with talon and claw driving the six into a half run, or as fast as they could manage. The occasional torch was placed at infrequent intervals, providing brief glimpses of haggard faces and snarling demons before plunging into darkness again. Chris felt his own chest heaving painfully and wondered how Nathan was coping. He had tried to add his support but a malicious jerk on his noose, forced him to his knees, where a sharp blow to his kidneys had him struggling to his feet again.

The experience of being driven like cattle was not one Chris enjoyed and a slow rage began to build beneath the fiery embers of previous anger. He longed for a weapon to plunge into the heart of the demon chivvying him from behind like he was a dog, and he ached to be able to free his friends and let them rest just long enough to take them home. But most of all he needed to see the blue eyes of his soul-brother, who he could feel was coming ever closer.

The feasting cavern rose to dizzying heights, its roof so high up it lay in a murky darkness, the light from the multitude of fires unable to pierce even its haunting depths. The heat that the cavern generated could be felt nearly 200m away in the tunnels that lead into the cave. Natural and unnatural furnaces lay on the cavern floor, which stretched 300m in diameter. Dozens of holes pocketed the floor, their purpose gruesome and diabolical.

The fearsome cavern was not empty, nor silent. On a raised dais near the back of the cavern, sat four incredibly massive demons, far too large to enter the cavern through the tunnels which their bulk dwarfed. They used dark magic to materialise in the feasting cavern, lording over the hordes of demons already present. Demons and fiends of all sizes crowded the cavern, no demon the twin of another. Wings, claws, talons and fangs were in abundance, demon clans and alliances circled each other, vying for the best pits and portions.

To a human that entered the cavern, it was not the sight of hundreds of demons that struck fear into their hearts. Nor was it the sight of large soul globes that hung on the walls, blue-tinged lights flickering desperately within their confines, that filled their souls with dread. Not even the sight on dozens upon dozens of pits with the sole purpose of cooking humans sent terrified men to their knees.

It was the stench that rose like a choking miasma from the depths of the pits that sent battle-hardened men on their knees, retching in disgust and absolute terror. It was the sounds of other prisoners being slaughtered in countless macabre ways that made grown men weep and stumble before they too were subjected to torturous deaths.

JD closed his eyes tightly, biting back tears of anger and fear as he tried desperately to ignore the sights and sounds which rose around him in a deafening cacophony of pain. He could not stop the smell that assaulted him, and eventually he could not stop the tears as they fell, leaving white tear marks down his ash covered face. He no longer even felt the rope biting into his neck, not even the constant pull on his broken arm, as his heart beat a staccato of fear, drowning out his pain, but not the unmanning fear that clawed at his stomach.

Buck had eyes only for JD, watching his trembling shoulders, and unsteady breathes, cursing himself for a fool. 'I should have forced that damn pod down his throat. No one deserves this, especially not JD.' The heat was making Buck sweat and he longed for something to drink. 'Strange longing for a drink and not the arms of some wonderfully lush nymph a hundred miles from here. Light this is a strange time to be thinking at all.' Buck refused to even acknowledge his own mounting fear as he focused solely on JD. 'Damn fool kid.'

Josiah stumbled and felt his knee burn on the hot rock beneath his feet. He surged to support Nathan who was fading fast. Josiah mumbled the few cantas he could remember, hoping it might be enough to protect his soul from the globes that hung on the walls. A soul unfortunate enough to be caught in a soul-globe faced many years of captivity, as its life force was slowly drained away.

Ezra was pale-faced and had a wild look about the eyes, his tongue darting nervously, licking very dry lips. He concentrated on helping Nathan, despite the tiny voice that shouted inside his head that there was no point in delaying the inevitable. They were all doomed, Nathan included. Ezra shut the voice up with a fierce desire to ensure that Nathan would at least be spared some agony, if not it all. Nathan was beyond feeling anything save the deep hurt burning in his stomach. But not even that intense pain could drive the feeling of sudden death from his heart.

Chris was oblivious to everything, deliberately ignoring the horrific sights and sounds around him as he was marched towards the raised dais. His eyes darted about the cavern, desperately seeking Vin who he could feel was nearby. Unbidden tears sprang to his eyes as a combination of smoke and un-registered sights plagued him. An unreasoning panic was beating in his chest that any minute now he would feel Vin's death pains and .. - he refused to allow that thought to continue. 'Where are you?'

The gaping pit that lay at the foot of the dais was big enough to fit all six men. A large flat piece of metal, large enough to cover the pit lay to one side. A thick metal pole strong enough to bear the weight of eight men, lay near the fiery pit. This puncture in the cavern floor was were the demons lead the six soldiers.

The four enormous demons on the dais, turned eager eyes to mark the arrival of the six. Unbeknownst to the six friends, they added their own glow to the cavern. Enhanced demon sight was drawn immediately to the incandescent auras of the six men. Unlike the usual human souls who were tinged a light blue, the six men possessed brightly coloured souls, souls the Demon Lords longed to feed on. Seven special soul globes were piled near the dais, ready to trap the souls of the unusual humans.

One of the Demon Lords, able to curb his appetite sufficiently to think beyond the feasting, noticed that one soul was missing. He was about to demand where the other one was, when its arrival at the far end of the cavern, drew the Demon Lord's attention. Several other strong demons noticed the late arrival and felt the four Demon Lords hunger increase as the last of their meal arrived.

Vin choked back a strangled gasp as Mangus dragged him into the cavern. He immediately sought out Chris, and while he could not see him clearly, his black clad figure was slightly visible near a raised dais. Vin carefully counted the other figures and felt a wave of relief wash over him as he realised all six where there. That wave of relief evaporated in a heart beat, as he saw the six forced to kneel. The ropes around their torso's were cut and his six brothers were forced to raise their hands. The long pole was picked up by two seven-foot demons, their huge arms lifting its weight easily. The pair of demons began to push the pole through the hollows of the six's arms, Josiah and Chris refusing to co-operate.

Mangus sensed Vin's distress. He had caught another magic demon before he and Vin had arrived, and its magic augmented his own sufficiently for him to feel Vin's emotions. Slicking his tongue out in pleasure he bent down and whispered in Vin's ear, "Any ideas on what's going to happen next?"

Vin vaguely shook his head, focused intently on his six brothers. "They're going to fire up that pit and then lift them up on the pole. And then, like meat hung on a spit, they're going to be lowered into that pit. It's deep enough that the fire won't actually touch them, but its going to be very hot."

Mangus studied Vin's face, watching the fear flicker in his eyes and relished it all the more. Eagerly he continued, "The pole will fit in two notches on the floor, leaving them hanging there. That piece of flat metal will then be pushed over the pit, closing it up and making a very nice - oven."

"Shut up!" Vin hissed, fear for his friends making his entire chest ache.

"Oh no, this is fun. It'll be slow and very, very painful and just when they want to die, they will - only as their puny souls flee nicely cooked flesh, those hungry Demon Lords are going to force their souls into those globes. And there for the next hundred or so years they will lie, feeding the demons who grow stronger and bring more humans here."

Vin's knee collapsed as he stumbled, his fear paralysing him as he felt an intense spike of panic from Chris. He watched as the two large demons succeeded in threading the pole through his brother's arms. Still on their knees, the six were tied to the pole, rope wrapping around their tied wrists, securing them in place.

"Your place is waiting," Mangus snarled, his tongue snaking out and touching Vin's face, tasting his fear. As if the touch had galvanised Vin's brain, he latched onto the only plan that sprung to mind. Mangus was about 100m away from the dais and was dragging Vin past sights that he knew would haunt him forever if he made it out of here alive.

"That bargain still open?"

Vin's voice was barely above a whisper, but Mangus heard it and it stopped him cold.

"What?" Mangus hissed incredulous.

"That bargain. I know what you can give me."

"I am not freeing you!" Mangus cast a nervous glance at the four Demon Lords.

"No, just shut up and listen. You 'take' them," and Vin nodded towards his friends, "far from here and I will .. - I will tell you my name."

Mangus stared at the human, wondering what game it was playing. He extended his magic, trying to find out what trick the mortal was trying to pull, but could sense only pure determination and honesty. It wanted to do this and would - freely give itself!

"The bargain is unfair - tell me your name and I will spare you, and only you, the pit."

"No," Vin spat out, "then it's no deal. I'd rather die with them then. This is the 'only' way you get anything out of me. You don't free them and take them somewhere safe, I will make sure you get nothing."

Mangus quickly considered his options, he didn't have much time, the Demon Lords were watching him, waiting for him to bring their last soul. If he obeyed them, he gained nothing. If he agreed to the human's bargain, he would gain a powerful soul to feed on but loose his place amongst the demons. That considered, he made his decision.

Vin watched in panic as the two large demons lifted the pole, the six dangling from it, helpless. He could see their faces from where he stood and felt as if his stomach had been pulled out, when JD screamed as a small demon pulled his legs to test if the ropes would hold. 'Damn, his broken arm!'

"Well!" Vin practically shouted at Mangus. The demon lent down to eyeball Vin, "I free them and you tell me your name."

Vin shook his head, "You take them away from here, to somewhere safe and - then I tell you my name and - let you do what you want."

Grinning evilly, Mangus exclaimed, "Done!"

The Demon Lords were stirring impatiently at Mangus's delay, their eyes focused on the lesser demon. Mangus bowed to them, and started to pull Vin towards the pit. Apparently appeased, the Demon Lords turned to study the show before them, their normally alert senses dulled by the anticipation of the coming meal.

Chris raised his aching head as he felt the bond between him and Vin strengthen and saw a demon dragging Vin towards them. Despair entered his heart then as Vin turned desperate eyes to his. Mangus was about 20 metres away from the pit, when he raised his free hand and shouted in the demon tongue, "Bheweegst". Too late the Demon Lords responded and could only howl in anger as the seven souls and Mangus disappeared.

Seven humans and one demon appeared in a dark cave, deep within the tunnels of Kelltor. After the heat of the feasting cavern, the coolness of the cave caused a ripple of chills across the human's exposed skin.

"Kweeslig," Mangus commanded and a dull red glow filled the black cave. The demon forced Vin to his knees and he hissed, "Bekragtig wyser." Thick, metallic rope materialised around Vin's wrists and pulled his hands behind his back, tying itself around his hands and wrapping itself up Vin's arms until it reached his elbows. The unbearable pull on Vin's arms made him clench his jaw, as previously abused muscles protested the new binding.

Mangus then pointed at the remainder of the Seven and snarled, "Verander en verkeer!" The ropes that tied their hands in front of them, changed into the same metallic rope and separated the wrists, before pulling the hands behind their backs, and rejoining. Chris tried to resist the pull of the magic rope but found his hands tied securely behind him despite his efforts. The rope then tied itself around their torsos, becoming heavier and tighter. Apparently satisfied that the humans were immobilised, Mangus sat down on his haunches, keeping one eye on Vin.

Ezra studied their most recent captor, and did not like what he saw. Roughly eight foot tall, the demon was covered in scaly black skin, all his limbs at harsh angles and sharp edges to his body. A three fingered hand, retracted and extended long claws idly, while the demon sat in thought. It's face was featureless, tiny red eyes, pinpricks of intelligence against a blank surface. A long slit marked where its mouth appeared, but no discernible nose or ears were evident. A forked green tongue flickered out of the mouth in time with the retracting claws. Feet that ended in three massive talons, showed that this demon was not full grown. By its magical abilities, the demon was still learning to use its power, as Demon Lords simply gestured to work their magic, not requiring verbal commands. The demon was studying them with an intense stare, not looking at them directly per say, but more gazing at something about them. It would occasionally spare a glance a Vin, who knelt beside it, as if checking something.

Ezra met Buck's confused gaze, 'What had they landed themselves now?' Silence prevailed over the small group, the Seven taking deep breaths as they calmed hearts that had been in their throats. JD was slumped against Buck, focused on nothing save the fact that he was alive and not somewhere a whole lot less pleasant. His present situation did not even register with the young man, he was safe from the flames of a pit and that was all that mattered. Nathan had collapsed the moment they had arrived in the cave, the stress and strain of the moments before, too much for his wounded body. He rested against Josiah's legs, oblivious to the metal ropes around his arms and chest. Josiah, too had his eyes closed, taking each blessed cool lungfull of air with a thankful heart. He had lapsed into a meditative state automatically, part of his mind shutting down, escaping the memories of the feasting cavern, Josiah not prepared to re-visit those scenes just yet.

Buck was mouthing the list of everything he was grateful for. Not one usually bent on the religious side, Buck found himself thanking every single deity he could think of. The fear that had pounded in his heart at JD's scream in the cavern, was still coursing through his veins, stimulating a daze in the moustached man. Buck could not think beyond saying thank you to . whoever, that they were safe. Ezra's thoughts however were on something slightly different. His defence mechanisms relied on his clear thoughts and concise analysis of the situation. And Ezra was not happy. 'Why had this demon saved them?'

Chris had one thought in his heart, Vin was with them. And that was all that mattered. He ignored the aches in his arms, the burning in his chest as he struggled to breathe, and the nagging questions that demanded to be answered. As the silence in the cave stretched to half an hour, with no being saying a word or moving much, Chris eventually snapped to, and started pondering those nagging questions in earnest.

Vin had not looked at his friends other than a brief glance to ensure they were all there. His head had remained bowed all this time, resting on his chest. Chris at first thought that Vin may have been sleeping, too exhausted by his injuries. The blood stains on Vin's shirt and pants were numerous and judging from the amount of blood, serious. But Chris could see, after careful study, that there were no actual wounds beneath the blood. 'What was Vin hiding?' Chris didn't know how he knew that Vin was hiding something, but he did. Vin refused to meet his eyes, despite knowing that Chris was staring at him.

Mangus stood, stretching his long legs and canted his head to one side, as if he was listening to something. A fin-like ear extended itself out the side of his head, and Buck bit back a laugh at how funny the demon looked, standing akimbo, its head tilted to the side, and a fin sticking up. Vin had looked up at Mangus's movement and as he lowered his gaze, he instinctually sought Chris out, forgetting in the moment of habit why he had been avoiding Chris.

Their eyes met, blue on green, soul to soul and the message Vin had been hiding flashed across the cave to Chris as quickly as thought.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Chris shouted jumping to his feet, completing unhindered by his bonds. Vin sighed and shrugged, acceptance and resignation evident in his slumped shoulders.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR COTTON-PICKING MIND?" Chris's bellow startled the Seven yet again. What the hell was Chris talking about? Mangus, however, hissed in anger and rasped, "Stilete. Silence." Chris opened his mouth to demand an explanation from Vin and Mangus stepped forward, his fist knocking Chris to the ground.

"Silence! They search!"

Instantly the cave was hushed, but even the Seven could hear claws scratching in distant tunnels, as demons on the hunt, sought them out, the recent noise helping their search. Vin had automatically stood when Mangus had attacked Chris, instinct to protect his brother over-riding any other. Mangus noticed his defiant stare and lashed out, catching Vin across the face, splitting his lip. "Your bargain, remember?"

"What bargain?" Ezra and Chris asked simultaneously.

Mangus merely growled in frustration and snapped, "We leave now." He gestured at the humans and again mumbled his magic and they all vanished.

As the cave fell into an empty silence once again, several demons appeared at the entryway, sniffing out the scent of humans. But the Seven were gone.

The warm morning sun filled the small meadow, its golden light tinted the air with a golden haze. A gentle breeze stirred the tall grasses, turned yellow as summer wore on, ripening in the heat. The forest still stood in shadow, the sunlight cutting through leaves and branches, spears of light arcing through the shadows. Little dust particles danced in the light beams, stirred up by the breeze, engaged in a soundless display of beauty. The breeze whispered through the trees and grass, telling secrets no one heard. One fragile butterfly braved the early morning dews and alighted on a single summer flower, alone in a field of grass.

An expectant hush fell over the clearing, anticipation palpable. In a heartbeat, the butterfly was crushed beneath a smouldering foot, its delicate wings burned by the heat steaming from the talons. Mangus hissed at the wide area, dislike for open skies and bright sunlight, making him squint tiny red eyes to mere dots of colour.

The Seven had landed roughly, their abrupt departure and subsequent arrival had deposited them on top of each other.

"Get that fat boot off my face!"

"Watch it, will you!"

"OWW, that 'was' my eye you insisted on prodding."

Vin allowed a paltry smile to crease his lips briefly. No matter the circumstances, situation or timing, the boys were the boys. Argumentative, annoying and 'ill-mannered' as Ezra called it, the bonds that united their friendship were stronger than even the metal ones currently hampering their de-tanglement. Vin had no regrets about their safety, he would give his life for any of them, why not his soul?

Chris was unlucky enough to be at the bottom of the pile, and he was desperate to get loose and find Vin. 'And make damn sure he hasn't done what I flaming-well think the idiot's done.' Pushing on the weight trapping him wasn't helping, neither was trying to move out from under it, as Nathan's chest was right by his face. Feeling the beginnings of claustrophobia, Chris yelled, "Shut up! All of you!"

The five men on top of him, fell silent and heard a muffled, "Whoever the flaming hell is on top, GET OFF!"

"Ah Chris . that's going to be a problem."

Mangus ignored the arguing pile of humans and turned his attention on the one beside him. "They are safe now. Tell me."

"Ain't safe at all, " Vin interrupted, "You gotta take 'em a whole lot father away. Else them demon buddies of yours are gonna find 'em."

Mangus roared in frustration and grabbed Vin by the remains of his shirt and brought his face, eyeball to eyedot. "I have done enough! Now tell me your name!"

The moving pile had stopped arguing when Mangus's roar had echoed through the morning air. No longer fighting each other to get free, the six were able to role off one another and extract themselves. Shock clouded all their faces, save Chris who was furious, at the demand of Vin to tell the demon his name.

"No," came Vin's reply and five sighs of relief were exhaled.

"Not until you send them somewhere safe."

Ezra opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, his shock rendering him speechless. Judging by his companions silence, they too were flabbergasted. Chris, however, now that he knew for certain what Vin had agreed to, rolled onto his knees and knelt upright. He was about to shout his denial, when Vin's clear blue eyes caught his.

Determination gazed back at Chris. Complete and utter determination to get him, his friends, his brothers to safety. And nothing, not even Chris's anger and refusal to accept his decision, was going to stop Vin from doing this. Momentarily stunned by Vin's message, Chris rocked back on his knees, his heart skipping the occasional beat.

Vin turned back to stare boldly at Mangus, his tongue moistening dry lips and touching his split lip with a wince. "I ain't backing down on this. You do it and I'm yours."

Mangus blinked as if considering his decisions. "Fine," he growled.

Chris felt the bottom of his heart fall out as he realised what was about to happen. Vin looked at him, sending a final farewell that Chris quailed to see. Before Chris could voice his refusal, Mangus 'sent' the six humans away.

And across the dimensions of time and space, Chris's shout of, "No!" echoed in the vaults of eternity, as his 'feel' of Vin shuddered.

Vin felt the gentle breeze caress his cheek, and blow his hair back, as if it were the fingers of a lover. He closed his eyes and felt the warm sun on his face, chasing the chill of the depths away for a moment. He opened his eyes and studied the bright sky above, knowing it would be his last view of it in this lifetime. For an instant he was back in his beloved mountains, surrounded by the life force of nature and completely at peace. His forests and mountains vanished as sharp pain dragged him back to his doomed present.

Hot fetid breath scorched away the warmth of the sun, and a sibilant voice ripped his hopes apart. "They're safe."

Mangus tightened his hold on Vin's chest and pulled him closer. "Now, what is your name?"

Eyes that mirrored the heaven's above, filled with resignation and doom, met Mangus's wickedly dancing ones. Lips bruised and cut, opened and let a desperate sigh out.

"Vin."

"Vin." The demon twisted and tasted the word, running it through his mind and savouring the power it brought.

"VVViiiiinnnnn." He said again, delighted as he felt the mortal's soul twitch in response, shuddering at the magic that called it.

Vin felt icy fingers run up his spine, as the demon said his name again, and a tight cold mass seem to form at the pit of his stomach in response.

"Vin."

This time Vin's soul fairly shrieked as physical claws pierced it for the first time and his moan of pain was music to Mangus's ears.

The small clearing was suddenly abandoned, leaving only faint demon laughter behind and two scorched talon-toed foot prints, smouldering in the grass.

Two days journey from the distant clearing, a quiet forest lay. Grey mist blanketed the blue-leafed trees, laying a peaceful, tranquil calm over the world beneath it. A sudden burst of birds from the forest canopy announced the arrival of a disturbance in the forest. Quiet seemed to reclaim the wood, until a scream ripped through the air, as Chris felt Mangus tear a piece from Vin's soul and devour it.

_Continued in __**Pro Patria Mori**_


End file.
